lost little bunny
by RSwinford
Summary: *This is actually a cross over between bleach and final fantasy.* will our little viera find out where she is and how she got here. Do her dreams mean anything and why does she hear voices in her head. Join camelo on her own adventure in karakura town and maybe even Hueco Mundo. Could aizen be behind this
1. Chapter 1

*DREAM* she was running as fast as she could but it didnt seem to be fast enough. She could hear the people chasing her were chanting as she began to feel some sort of pressure around her. She saw a massive black hole appear infront of her out of no where, causing her to fall in. She heard laughing and multiple voices, one saying"such big plans for our pet" another saying"she wont play along...yet" but the quietest one was the most rattling, the voice was soothing yet terrifying to her" I will be in control soon enough!" As the voice said that she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. When she placed her hand there she noticed a hole was forming, cauing her to

Panic.*DREAM OVER* She woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. She immediately lifted her shirt, not noticing her was in different clothes and looked at her stomach, she began to panic as she saw blood all over her and a deep gash along her stomach. She started to feel dizzy and shakily stood up.

Chad, Uryu and Ichigo were walking in a comfortable silence to Urahara's shop, they were going to meet orihime and rukia to discuss what they think Aizen may be planning. As they walked into the the shop orihime smiled and waved happily "Hi guys!" Uryu replied with a simple "hello" while chad nodded"hn" ichigo kept the scowl plastered to his face and sat down. Rukia threw a shoe at ichigo and jumped up comically" OI! HIME SAID HI!" Ichigo looked at orihime and nodded" hello inoue" he looked to rukia and yelled "BETTER MIDGET!?" they started to yell and bicker back and forth while orihime tried to get them to stop.

Camelo braced against the tree and she tried to figure out what to do or where to go. She pulled the jacket shut as she tried to hide the blood so no one stared. She saw a small shop called ' Urahara Shoten' and decided that they may be able to help. She slowly walked in and looked around, not seeing anyone but hearing people arguing' maybe this isnt a good place' she thought to hersef. As she turned around to leave she heard a quiet voice "hello miss, how may I help you?" As she looked at the small girl she felt herself begin to sway and saw spots in her vision. Ururu saw her sway and and walked over to her and called in a slightly louder voice" Urahara" kisuke barely heard his little assistant and walked out. He saw the unfamiliar young lady sway and rushed to her to steady her movement. " are you alright miss?" He asked her while staring, noticing how pale she was. As he asked that, the young lady passed out, if not for the shopkeeper holding her she would have hit the floor rather hard.

Kisuke picked up the young woman bridal style amd rushed to an empty guest room. Everyone had confused looks the saw him carrying a young woman to an empty room. Ichigo got up and followed kisuke " OI! Pervert! Find a better time to be dirty" ichigo walked in to see the young girl on her back with her shirt cut off and kisuke holding a now bloody rag to her stomach. Kisuke told ichigo to get orihime. Ichigo rushed to the room they were in as everyone waited for him to say something. "Inoue, we need you in there" he immediately walked back to the room as orihime followed. Everyone else following suit. Orihime saw blood and activated her healing ability over the mystery woman.

As orihime waited for the girl to heal nothing happened. "I-its not working" she looked confused as she kept trying. Uryu sat down on his knees infront of the bleeding girl and put more pressure on her wounds. Her hot blood seeping through his fingers "what happened..and get me a first aid kit" rukia got him the kit and watched him work. Kisuke shrugged"she showed up and passed out, thats when i saw all the blood." Uryu was busy stitching up her wound as everyone wondered where she came from. Kisuke grinned behind his fan" she can stay here tonight" uryu sighed "no. She needs medical attention. She will be staying with me"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 is done :D I forgot to mention that this takes place after aizen betrays the soul**

**Society but hasnt been caught yet, when his plans were a mystery. Dont forget to review and give me tips/constructive criticism**

Chapter 2

*DREAM* camelo woke up in a lush and green forest. As she stood up she noticed that there was no more pain, she also noticed that she was in the clothes her people wore. Her long white ears stuck up as they swayed in the breeze. She had on a blood red bra style top and matching bikini type bottom. She had on knee high black high heel boots with red and black lace tights going a few inches above her knees. Attached to her back was a black crossbow but no arrows. She looked around the forest in confusion. Her ears twitched as the leaves behind her rustled. As camelo turned around she came face to face with a pale white man. Where the white of the eyes should have been was the color black and the mystery man's eye color was gold with speckles of deep red. He saw the fear in camelos eyes and he grinned, his sharp canines extending longer than they should have been. He leaned in close to her face and said "Boo!" *DREAM OVER*

Camelo woke with a start and quickly sat up, gasping for breath. She

Let out a pained cry as waves of pain shot through her abdomen. She looked around and saw that she was in an unknown place yet again. On the table next to the bed was a note, it read" hello Ms. You are safe and have been bandaged up. You probably dont remember me but thats understandable. I left some clothes and towels in the bathroom incase you decide to clean up. I wil be home when I can.

Uryu."

After reading the note camelo decided a shower would be fantastic. As she got out of the bed she wandered around. "Where could the bathroom be? Hmmm." She finally found it after looking for a good 10 minutes. She quickly but carefully stripped and wrapped a towel around her body before looking at the faucets curiously. She turned one knob, thus making the water ice cold. She frowned. She then turned the other knob, making it scalding hot. "DAMMIT!" She shouted as she burned her hand.

Ryuken left the hospital 20 minutes prior to camelo waking up, having no idea of the mystery woman in his house. As Mr Ishida opened the door and heard "DAMMIT!" Unsure of who it could be Ryuken quietly rushed upstairs and saw the bathroom door cracked. He looked in and saw a woman bent over, leaning in the tub. His eyes lingered on her long, caramel colored legs. He cleared his throat to get her attention, causing her to whip around and stare at him. " are you the person who brought me here?" She asked him curiously. He shook his head but froze when he saw her white and flufy ears sticking out from the top of her head. She realized he was staring at her ears and she self consciously pulled them down around her face, as if hiding behind them. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who and what are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

" are you the person who brought me here?" She asked him curiously. He shook his head but froze when he saw her white and fluffy ears sticking out from the top of her head. She realized he was staring at her ears and she self consciously pulled them down around her face, as if hiding behind them. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who and what are you?"

She smiled shyly" im camelo...who are you" "Ryuken. Now what are you." She frowned slightly while reaching for the clothes uryu left her" well Ryu. Why should I tell you" he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist causing her to jerk back and try to put distance between them. He took a step forward making her step back more but having no where to step she fell back into the tub. Ryuken tried to keep his calm facade up and offered her a hand. Camelo stared at his hand as if unsure what to do. Ryu grew rather impatient and grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the tub then letting go. "I believe I asked you a question." He stared blankly at her. "And I answered it." She said quietly and looked for a way around him to leave.

Uryu was walking home, incredibly curious about the woman in his house. Ichigo caught up to uryu and walked next to him with his typical scowl. "What do you want kurosaki" uryu asked impatiently. "Hows that girl that stayed the night at your house?...not that I care. Just making sure shes not dead" Uryu rolled his eyes " the girl is fine ichigo." He nods, accepting the answer.

"That answer is unacceptable answer my question" Ryuken sighed, growing more impatient by the second. Camelo stared at him with big eyes as she tried to decide what to tell him. She put her hair in a bun, hiding her ears "You wouldn't believe me. Now I would like to leave please." He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Uryu and ichigo walked in the house, seeing his dads keys on the table. "Father! Are you here?" Uryu shouted. His father immediately responded "bathroom! Now!" Both young boys went to the bathroom and saw a nervous young lady in a towel with an irritated ishida.

Ichigo saw the lady in a towel and blushed profusely while looking away."explain. Now. " Ryuken managed to look calm. " Urahara found this woman and she required assistance."Uryu tried to sound polite. Camelo interrupted " did you bring me here?" Both boys nodded. "Thank you both very much" she bowed then smiled sweetly, causing the three men to blush. Uryu nodded "you are welcome, miss..." "camelo" ryuken interrupted. "Youre welcome miss camelo" ichigo said. Camelo giggled" no need to be so formal."

Ryuken and uryu glared at eachother making the room tense. Camelo stared at them" can I get dressed now Ryu?" Ryuken nods and leaves the room, the boys followed and closed the door on their way out. Camelo quickly locked the door then dropped her towel. She stood in front of the mirror and traced the stitches along her abdomen. She remembered the dream and the hole that would be right where the stitches are. 'Wonder what that was about.' She thought. Something in the back of her head kept telling her it meant something. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees while wishing she could hear the spirits again.

Ryuken crossed his arms while starimg at the boys" what the hell is going on?! Who is that woman and what is she?!" The boys looked at each other confused. " what do you mean? Her name is camelo and shes a woman that needed medical attention." Ryuken sighed at the answer' maybe they dont know' he thought. "How did you find her? " both boys explained the story.

Camelo got off the floor after about five minutes and slowly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized long sleeved shirt. She unlocked the door and slowly walked to where the guy's voices were. "Hi, thank you for the clothes" she smiled sweetly.

Ryuken walked towards her" where are you from?.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi hi :P I know no one reads this but ohs well ^.^**

Camelo got off the floor after about five minutes and slowly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized long sleeved shirt. She unlocked the door and slowly walked to where the guy's voices were. "Hi, thank you for the clothes" she smiled sweetly.

Ryuken walked towards her" where are you from?.

She smiled politely and shook her head. "Its about time that I left. Thank you all for the assistance you provided." She bowed immediately after thanking them. As she headed to the door Ryuken grabbed her arm and said "i believe I asked you a question. I reqiure an answer." She flinched as she remembered how her father would grab her like that when she would do something wrong. Ichigo saw her flinch and stared curiously, Ryuken also noticed her flinch. Camelo tightly shut her eyes, almost expecting to be slapped across the face. Ryuken let go of her arm. "You dont seem to be from around here so do you have a place to stay?" "..." she shakes her head while looking down. Ichigo was the next one to speak "where's your family?" She shifted uncomfortably. "Not here"

"Then where are they?" Uryu asked. Camelo groaned "I left home sooo...theyre still there." Uryu raised an eyebrow "why did you leave?" She shook her head again. "Thats not up for discussion." Ryuken sighed at knowing nothing about this woman. "So where are you from? And where will you stay?" Ichigo asked. Camelo shrugged. "She will be staying here" ryuken stated in a matter of fact tone. "WHAT! ?!" Uryu and ichigo shouted in unison. Ryuken stared at camelo, ignoring the boys. He was absolutely determined to figure out what this woman was. Uryu composed himself and spoke up. "Im assuming she will be enrolled in school tomorrow. She looks about our age." Ichigo noticed how Ryuken was staring at camelo, he also noticed her shift uncomfortably. "Does she even want to stay with you?" Ichigo asked. All eyes were on camelo yet again . Ryuken responded "she does not have a choice in the matter." She looked at Ryuken with slight anger showing in her bright green eyes. The anger soon faded away. Camelo rubbed her head and sighed, mumbling under her breath about her head hurting. Ryuken heard her mumble and asked "what was that?". "I said my head hurts." She responded in a slightly louder than necessary voice. Ryuken walked up to her and stared at her, noticing her eyes becoming a bit hazy. "She needs to be checked by a real doctor. Do you mind?" Uryu spoke to his father. "Hn" was Ryuken response. He then proceeded to walk to an empty room in their home."follow me" camelo sighed and followed Ryuken. As he shut the door behind her he asked "what happened? Or is that not up for discussion either." She glared at the floor "I dont wanna talk about it." He stood in front of her and used his finger to lift her head up to face him. He saw many emotions in her eyes. Fear. Anger. Hatred. "Tell me" he said in a softer voice than usual, confused at what could possibly be so bad to make her be so secretive. She shook her head. Ryuken was about to argue with her but then noticed the blood leaking from her left ear. He put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a tissue to clean it. "You said your head hurts?" She nodded "why?" He pulled lightly on her left ear "its bleeding... did you hurt this ear?" She shook her head again "all I remember is waking up in pain and covered in blood then going to some shoten place and then waking up here." He stared at her to see if she was telling the truth, he decided that she was. "Take off your clothes." She blushed like crazy "W-What!?" He rolled his eyes. "So I can examine you. Its not like I would be interested in someone as young as you." She chuckled

"im not as young as you think. Ryu" ryuken fought back a blush as she purred out his name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"im not as young as you think. Ryu" ryuken fought back a blush as she purred out his name.

Camelo could tell that he was fighting back a blush from how his ears turned red. She smirked and pulled up her shirt, revealing the big gash and the many stitches it took to keep it together. "Good enough?" She asked in a semi-playful manner. He nodded and poked the skin around the wound "so how old are you then" she flinched as he poked it but answered with a smile "why do ya wanna know?" He responded Immediately "for your enrollment in school tomorrow" she groaned and flopped back, landing on the bed behind her "I dont wanna go to school again Ryu, please don't make me" she whined. He raised an eyebrow at how childish she was being. "What do you mean 'again'?" He asked. She froze, realizing her slip up "...uhhh nevermind!" She darted up and pulled down her shirt, rushing out of the room and past the boys, giggling the whole time. They were surprised but even more surprised when they heard him yell for her to get back in there.

Ryuken was genuinely curious about this woman, he wanted to know what she was, if the ears he saw sticking out from the top of her head the other day were real or not. He also didn't like her to be the one teasing him. He shouted for her to get back here and when he heard giggling he walked out of the room and to the direction she went in. He saw her looking in the cabinets for something to munch on. Camelo heard him before he even stepped foot in the kitchen. "Ryuuuuu theres nothing good in here" she whined playfully. He stood behind her and tugged on the bun ontop of her head, slightly pulling on her ears. "Theres carrots in the fridge" camelo spun around excitedly but got dizzy from it and tumbled forward, pulling ryuken down with her. The boys her a loud thump and headed to the kitchen, not expecting to see what they did. They saw ryuken laying on the ground and camelo sitting on his stomach. She chuckled and jumped up then dashed to the boys as ryuken was getting up, he looked irritated and everyone in the room could see it. "Heh sorry ryu" He stared at her and slowly made his way to her. "Welp... im out of here. Byeee" she ran to the front door and pulled it open then dashed out. "one of you needs to follow her." Ryuken said and rubbed his head. "Why?" Uryu asked, suspicious of what his fathers intentions were. "Shes different. Theres things that dont make sense about her. Plus shes injured"ryuken stated. Ichigo shrugged and made his way to the door, he tried to pick up on camelos spirital pressure but couldn't. Uryu followed suit and almost right away picked up on the faint trail camelo left behind. "Got her" uryu stated, more to himself than to ichigo. They silently followed her trail.

Camelo ran aimlessly until she heard a voice calling out to her. In a daze she followed the voice that no one else seemed to hear. As she walked she didnt pay atention to anything but the pleasant voice that grew louder as she got closer to its destination. She stood in front of a large forest on the edge of town. The voice seemed to multiply into three that were shouting many things at the same time. None were understandable.

Uryu stopped causimg ichigo to bump into him. "What the hell Ishida!" Uryu ignored ichigo and tried to figure out how her spiritual pressure changed. "Something is different about her reatsu here but I cant tell what it is." Ichigo stared all confused and uryu sighed in frustration but they both continued to follow it. Maybe 20 minutes of following the trail they saw camelo standing at the edge of the forest. They walked up to her and ichigo was about to say something to her but uryu stopped him and whispered. "Look at her, she seems to be in a daze, her eyes are glazed over."

They were surprised to see that her bright green eyes turned to a dull green.


End file.
